


Жертва неотразимости

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Берти неотразим, Дживс коварен, жертвы неизбежны.





	Жертва неотразимости

**Author's Note:**

> Огромная благодарность **оку** за иллюстрацию.

Я протянул мистеру Финк-Ноттлу телеграмму. Он близоруко сощурился, поправил очки и, поднеся депешу и нос почти вплотную к зажжённой лампе, уставился в посланное мною около получаса назад послание. Лицо его вытянулось, брови поползли вверх, подбородок же, наоборот, начал движение вниз.

― О, нет! ― простонал он, шевеля побелевшими губами. ― Только не это!

― Могу я узнать, что произошло, сэр? ― с точно отмеренной чуткостью поинтересовался я.

Дрожащей рукой мистер Финк-Ноттл протянул мне скомканную телеграмму. Как я и предполагал, вопрос об уместности подобного способа связи в случае, когда проще использовать телефон, ему в голову не пришёл.

― Ужасно… Ужасно… Всё плохо… Дживс, мне надо идти… ― Прижав ладонь к очкам, он вслепую принялся шарить второй рукой по стенам, видимо, пытаясь нащупать таким образом шляпу. ― Мой слуга пишет, что не уверен, но, когда он последний раз пересчитал тритонов, ему показалось, что их на одного меньше.

Я усадил шатающегося мистера Финк-Ноттла на банкетку в прихожей.

― …У меня с самого утра было плохое предчувствие, ещё когда Маделин сказала: «А давай кого-нибудь навестим», я уже тогда подумал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.

― В самом деле, сэр? Очень печально. Позвольте, я вызову вам такси.

Пока я набирал номер и заказывал машину, мистер Финк-Ноттл беспокойно елозил ногами, мотал в отчаянии головой и беспрестанно сморкался.

― Прошу вас, не стоит отчаиваться, сэр. Наверняка произошла ошибка.

― Нет-нет, я знаю: это Агамемнон! Он такой чувствительный! ― Мистер Финк-Ноттл судорожно провёл ладонями по лицу, так, что мне на секунду померещилось, будто он намерен вырвать себе глаза. ― Что-то его расстроило, и он предпочёл покинуть меня… Он такой уязвимый и нежный…

Крупная слеза, делая короткие остановки, трагически поползла по впалой щеке мистера Финк-Ноттла, и я почувствовал что-то вроде укола совести.

― Пожалуйста, сэр, взбодритесь. У меня предчувствие, что Агамемнон жив, полон сил и дожидается вас в родном аквариуме.

Надежда блеснула за стёклами очков мистера Финк-Ноттла. Я сделал вид, что тщательно изучаю послание.

― Обратите внимание, сэр, откуда именно было отправлено сообщение. Полагаю, что ваш слуга телеграфировал бы не с Беркли-Меншенс, а с ближайшего к вашему дому почтового отделения. Всё указывает на то, что это чья-то неудачная шутка.

― Правда? Ты действительно так думаешь, Дживс?

― Да, сэр. На мой взгляд, вам абсолютно не о чем волноваться. Хотя для полного успокоения я бы рекомендовал всё-таки поехать домой и убедиться, что вашим питомцам ничто не угрожает.

― О Дживс, вы невероятны! Вустер вас не заслуживает. Думаю, вы абсолютно правы. Тогда последую вашему совету и, не тратя ни секунды, поспешу к моим крошечкам. Иду к тебе, о Агамемнон!

С этими словами он бросился к двери. Я едва успел вручить ему шляпу, перчатки и трость.

Покончив с мистером Финк-Ноттлом, я заглянул в гостиную. Мисс Бассет, меланхолически сложив на коленях руки, закатив глаза и склонив под нездоровым углом голову, читала какие-то ужасающие стихи, наверняка своего собственного сочинения. По лицу мистера Вустера распространялась сонная скука. Время от времени он её стряхивал, заменяя гримасой вежливого внимания, но долго та не задерживалась, и всё повторялось снова.

Никем не замеченный, я возвратился в прихожую, открутил щиток и вывернул пробки. Свет во всей квартире, что закономерно, погас.

Через минуту я уже расставлял в гостиной заранее приготовленные свечи в купленных для специального случая канделябрах. Их колеблющийся свет придавал обстановке интимность, которой позавидовал бы будуар мадам Помпадур в его самые интимные моменты. Разлив алкоголь по бокалам, я снова исчез из поля зрения, но расстояние между мной и оставленной при свечах парой было не настолько протяжённым, чтобы звуки английской речи были не способны его преодолеть.

― О Берти! Это так романтично! Посмотри, как колышется свет. Он словно танцует под музыку неги!

Мистер Вустер издал стон.

― Этот гадкий Гасси сбежал, даже не предупредив. Он меня бросил, а ты… Милый Берти… Хочешь, я прочту тебе ещё одно моё стихотворение?

Мистер Вустер что-то обречённо проблеял в ответ, и из гостиной понеслось:  
― Ты дарил мне ромашки в росе,  
Но ромашечки плакали все.  
Ты дарил мне букетики роз,  
Но цветочки промокли от слёз.  
Ты дарил мне охапки гвоздик…

― У меня начинается тик, ― пробормотал я, плотно прикрыв дверь гостиной.

Открыв её через двадцать минут, по вытянутому и бледному лицу мистера Вустера я понял, что помолвка ― дело решённое. Наладив подачу электричества, я проводил довольную невесту до такси и возвратился в квартиру.

Усилия мои были не напрасны. Количество отчаяния на лице мистера Финк-Ноттла, оплакивавшего гипотетическую потерю одного из своих питомцев, не шло ни в какое сравнение с количеством отчаяния на лице мистера Вустера.

― О Дживс!.. ― прорыдал он страдальчески, и никакое «О Агамемнон!» мистера Финк-Ноттла с ним и рядом, как выразился бы сам мистер Вустер, не стояло.

― О Дживс!.. ― повторил он. ― Спаси меня, умоляю! Я обречён!

― Что произошло, сэр? ― вкрадчиво поинтересовался я. ― Возможно, я смогу оказаться чем-нибудь вам полезен?

― Да, да, Дживс! Сможешь! Ты и больше никто!

Я проложил курс на кухню. Мистер Вустер, не отставая, засеменил следом.

― Маделин заявила, что согласна выйти за меня замуж! Я погиб!

Я молча устроился на стуле и закурил.

― Дживс! Не молчи! ― Мольба в голубых глазах мистера Вустера сумела бы растрогать колонну адмирала Нельсона на Трафальгарской площади.

― Мисс Бассет кажется мне достойной девушкой, ― ровно ответил я, широко раздвигая ноги.

― Но… эти стихи… ― голос мистера Вустера срывался на всхлипы.

Я выпустил облачко дыма.

― Разве у мисс Бассет не красивый профиль?

Мистер Вустер исторг выворачивающий душу стон и опустился передо мной на колени.

― Пожалуйста, ― прошептал он, прижимаясь щекой к моему бедру. ― Пожалуйста…

― Не знаю, сэр. По-моему, вы чересчур капризны. Мисс Бассет ― девушка образованная, из хорошей семьи. Вашим тестем станет сэр Уоткин… ― При слове «Уоткин» мистер Вустер вскрикнул столь горестно, что присутствуй здесь плаксивая флора из стихотворения мисс Бассет, нам с мистером Вустером угрожала бы опасность захлебнуться в её сочувственных слезах, особенно рисковал мистер Вустер ― ведь он располагался ближе к полу, чем я.

Пока я говорил, пальцы мистера Вустера усердно трудились над моей ширинкой, и к моменту окончания фразы член покачивался перед самым его лицом.

― Как убедить тебя, что мне необходима помощь? ― с отчаянием проговорил он, широко распахнув озёрно-голубые глаза.

― Боюсь, только стройная череда аргументов и неоспоримых логических доводов сможет подвигнуть меня к нужному вам решению, ― произнёс я, выпустив очередную порцию дыма и откровенно двинув бёдрами, отчего член слегка мазнул его по губам.

― Я сделаю всё возможное, ― клятвенно пообещал мистер Вустер и, облизав головку, принялся трудолюбиво сосать.

Я одобрительно поглаживал его мягкую шевелюру.

― Довольно, ― сказал я, вынимая сигарету изо рта и стряхивая пепел в стоящую на кухонном столе пепельницу. ― Мне нужны более серьёзные аргументы. ― И я указал на торчащую из-за ряда коробок с крупами банку вазелина.

Мистер Вустер тотчас же вскочил на ноги, проворно снял с полки банку и принялся щедро умащать мой прижатый к животу член. Закончив, он избавился от одежды, оставшись в одних носках на подвязках. Затем зачерпнул ещё мази; оттопырив зад, скользнул пальцами между ягодиц и, повозившись минуту, вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

― Вытрите руку, иначе вы испачкаете мне одежду, ― строго проговорил я, отправляя окурок в пепельницу.

Я указал на нужное полотенце, и мистер Вустер немедленно повиновался. Меж тем я принял удобную позу и кивком дал мистеру Вустеру понять, чтобы он приступал. Тот с готовностью оседлал меня и, помогая себе рукой, принялся аккуратно насаживаться на член.

― Да… ― не сдержался я. ― О боже, быстрее!

Мистер Вустер с тихим стоном опустился до упора и сразу же начал двигаться.

― Быстрее, ― подгонял я его. ― Давайте же, сэр, пожалуйста...

Я обхватил его поперёк живота и принялся вбиваться, прикусывая нежную кожу возле шеи. Он запрокинул голову мне на плечо и задышал глубоко и часто, его член при каждой фрикции словно нарочно задевал мою руку. Я принялся ему дрочить. Мистер Вустер что-то, задыхаясь, залепетал. Я ускорил темп и дал покусанному месту слегка отдохнуть, переключившись на беззащитную розовую мочку. С возгласом: «Господи, Дживс!» ― мистер Вустер кончил, забрызгав себя и мои брюки. Лениво распластавшись у меня на груди, он закинул руку назад и начал, поддразнивая, тормошить мои волосы. Я обхватил его, разомлевшего, заставил повернуть голову и принялся по-хозяйски целовать.

― Так ты избавишь меня от помолвки? ― внезапно увернувшись от моих губ, игривым голосом спросил он. И медленно-медленно принялся вставать, опершись рукою о край стола. 

Мышцы его при этом напряглись вокруг моего члена, и я был в состоянии только смаковать наслаждение. Наконец он соскользнул, и я издал негодующий стон.

― Так ты избавишь меня от помолвки? ― повторил мистер Вустер.

― Вы же знаете, сэр, что избавлю. Я сделаю для вас что угодно. Пожалуйста, вернитесь на место…

Я услышал короткий смешок, щеки коснулся быстрый поцелуй, головки коснулась прохладная кожа, немного терпения, и status quo был восстановлен. На этот раз мистер Вустер устроился ко мне лицом. Ухватившись за плечи, он принялся буквально скакать на мне, словно какой-нибудь кавалерист. Полагаю, что это развращающее влияние фильмов про ковбоев, которые мистер Вустер предпочитает всем другим. На губах его играла дьявольская ухмылка ― наверное, он воображал себя на этот раз не шерифом, а неуловимым грабителем поездов ― и я даже испугался на секунду, не повредит ли он мне чего-нибудь важное, но пожаловаться не успел и выплеснулся раньше, чем что-либо подобное сумело произойти.

Тяжело дыша, я обнял его.

― Дживс, ― мистер Вустер поцеловал меня в ухо, ― ты лучший. Нет, ты самый-самый лучший. Я тебя обожаю. Но скажи, почему в последнее время помолвки настигают меня чаще и чаще?

― Признаюсь, у меня есть на этот счёт некоторое предположение, сэр.

Он поцеловал меня в уголок рта и потерся носом о щёку.

― Да? И какое же у тебя на этот счёт предположение? ― не переставая тереться, спросил он.

― Это происходит из-за того, что вы неотразимы, сэр. Совершенно, абсолютно неотразимы.

  



End file.
